


Come Wander with Me

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Come wander with me, away from this sad world. Come wander with me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Wander with Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Come Wander with Me by Bonnie Beecher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGffXrgq9cw)

She can’t sing, she knows, but you’ve got to have something to keep you occupied when you walk fourteen hours a day. Erin used to fill her time with snarking Butch, or talking to herself while Charon grumbled occasionally in response. She didn’t have either of them right now, couldn’t. Doesn’t have herself convinced enough to tell Butch she’s fine- not sure what she’d do if the ghoul gave her one of those  _ looks _ , like she can’t handle it.

She knows she’s a little unstable right now- who  _ willingly _ hands over all their weapons to a guy they just met, and walks straight into a slaver stronghold (alternatively: who  _ walks out _ of the Pitt?)- but she doesn’t want everyone else knowing it. Charon and Butch are both idiots when it comes to feelings, anyway.

The Wanderer’s too busy clicking on another recording of her dad’s voice to notice the yao guai until it’s noticed her. Fortunately, though, a super mutant also noticed.

In a split-second call, she spends what is apparently the last four of her .32s on the yao guai, and drops her half-broken hunting rifle for the pistol on her hip. The mutie’s unarmed, and she figures if she can get a good aim between the eyes, it shouldn’t take more than a clip.

Then she looks at those eyes, and lowers her gun. “Hello, Leo.”

His face is twisted from the FEV, but she thinks that’s a smile. “I am glad to see you, little one. I hope your life has been... happy, since we... last spoke.”

She smiles. It’s nice to see a friendly face, no matter how mutated. “I’m glad to see you, too, Leo. I’ve been worried about you.”

“You’ve been... worried, about me?” The halt in that sentence seems intentional. “Oh, because of the... trouble, I ran into, with the humans, last time.”

That’s an understatement. He was running from a pack of raiders- on a twisted ankle. Erin splinted it (after she’d shot them, naturally) and the gauze she’d wrapped around is now threaded through his belt loop.

“There is no point in... carrying your worry, around with you... for so long. If I did that, I... would never take... one more-” a break for a strained sound, almost pained- “step.”

She cocks her head. “That’s a good point, Leo. I never thought of it that way.”

“I have... a lot of time, to think.”

“Well, right now, so do I.” His shoulders heave as he breathes, glances over the left shoulder, then the right. “You goin’ anywhere, Leo?”

He seems to contemplate it. “Somewhere.”

“In particular?”

“Anywhere.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” she says, shifting the rifle strap that’s digging a dip into her shoulder, “that’s exactly where I’m headed.”


End file.
